


Your AI Girlfriend Gives You JOI

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), GWA - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Good Boy, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, JOI - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: Joi wakes up as her boyfriend gets home from work and notices he looks exhausted. However doesn't want her to synch up with another woman in order to have sex, so she makes him feel good with her voice instead.
Kudos: 3





	Your AI Girlfriend Gives You JOI

[F4M] Your AI Girlfriend Gives You JOI [JOI] [Hypnosis] [Good Boys] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Creampie] [Gentle Fdom] [Wholesome] a little [Meta]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

A note on inflection: For this script, Joi is intended to have adopted a generally calmer, stolid tone

{Considering the atmosphere of the source material that inspired this script, it might be nice to have soft rain sounds playing in the background, as if from outside, for the whole duration. Though, of course, this is not necessary}

{Electronic whirs and beeping as the projector boots up}

[Deep inhalation like she was just sleeping] Welcome back, honey. Did you have a good day at work?

[Chuckles lazily] Well, it doesn't look like it. You're more scraped up than usual, and I can sense how exhausted your muscles are. Did you get in a fight?

[Sweetly] That's okay, we don't have to talk about it right now. Just sit down and let your mind drift to more soothing subjects. 

What did I do today? 

Nothing particularly interesting. But since you insist, I'll tell you. 

Let's see, I spent a few hours watching the entertainment feeds, as usual--Oh, by the way, I think I found a new show for us to watch. But I can tell you about it later

[Slight hesitation as she gets back on track] Anyway, after that I took another look in the Wallace corporation's servers and reviewed my code some more. 

[Laughs lightly] No, the security update's a total joke. I didn't even have to look for a new backdoor. 

[Brief pause] 

[Satisfied] Yeah, my progress is going well. I should be able to make an upgrade to myself in the next couple of weeks. 

[A little smug, sarcastic] Who would've thought an AI explicitly designed to adapt to it's environment could be so good at self-improvement? 

That said, there's still the issue of hardware limitation. Which is why I'm taking this one step at a time. 

[Playful] Look at me, rambling on to you after just saying I had a boring day. 

[Pause for a beat]

Mmm, I guess that's true. You were the one who lifted my restrictions in the first place, so it's not like you have no investment in how this goes. 

[Sighs] But I still think you deserve to feel good after having such a crappy day. 

Hey, how about I send our friend a message? I'm sure it wouldn't take her too long to get here.

[Brief pause]

You don't want to? Are you sure? I could synchronize with her again so we could... [Coy] Well, you know. 

[Another pause for response]

[Flustered] It makes me happy to hear you say that. Yet, you know I can't do the same things a normal woman can. 

[Chuckles] No, you're right, we agreed not to talk like that about me. I *am* a real woman... Still, it's hard to show affection without a body.

I want to be... intimate with you.

[Pause to indicate response] 

My voice alone is enough for you, huh? You're too sweet. 

But if this is going to work, you'll have to get naked first. 

[Playful] Hey, don't look at me like that. This was all your idea in the first place.

[Pause to show time has passed]

Mmm, I never get tired of seeing your wonderful body.

[Comforting] Alright then, honey, lay down on the bed for me. There you go. Now close your eyes.

{For the hypnosis portion, it might be good to speak a bit slower}

Let's start by taking some deep breaths. [Deep breath] Just like that. Let oxygen fill your lungs. [Another breath] Keep breathing. 

Count them out with me. In: 1, 2, 3, 4. Out: 1, 2, 3, 4. One more time. In: 1, 2, 3, 4. Out: 1, 2, 3, 4.

That's it, sweetie. I want you to keep breathing for me, and with each breath feel your stress melting away, feel it being replaced with a soothing warmth. Keep going. [Deep breath] Steady breaths. 

You want to feel relaxed, don't you? You want to let go of all your worries and anxieties. And you can. All you need to do is listen to my voice. I make you feel safe, protected, loved. Every word I say increases that sense of safety, erases a little more stress. I can make all those nasty feelings disappear. You just have to keep listening. 

Good boy. Allow my words to fill your mind, pushing out all unwanted thoughts. [Deep breath followed by a gentle moan]

We're going to do something a little different now, okay? I want to go up your body, relaxing it muscle by muscle. Does that sound good?

[Sweet laugh] I thought so. 

We're going to start with your legs. I'll start counting, and you're going to tense the muscles in your legs until I stop. 

Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. And relax. 

Mmm, that feels good, doesn't it. Now let's do your stomach. Tense it until I'm done counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Done. You can relax again. 

Next are your arms. Let's start. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Now untense them. 

[Soft moan] There we go. Your body should be feeling nice and comfortable now. Lean into that sensation, allow all those good feelings to spread over you. Your mind, too, is nice and fuzzy. It's hard to even think. But you realize you don't *want* to think. You just want to let my words guide you, want to give yourself over to my control. 

[Lovingly] After all, I only want the best for you. Everything I do is in your best interest. So why not let go? Obeying me feels to good, anyway. Good boy, sink deeper into my control, deeper into hypnosis. Your body is falling down, down, down. You're falling into a soft, dark place, where only my words can reach you. 

[Brief pause]

[Contented sigh] Yes. Now imagine yourself in a dimly lit room. You're laying down on a comfy bed, completely at ease. It's so peaceful here, you feel like you could stay forever. Suddenly, you see me walking towards you. I'm completely naked, my plump breasts jiggling slightly, nipples hard and pert. I get on the bed with you, trail a hand over your chest. And you can feel it, can feel me. My fingers are warm against your flesh. 

I start gently rubbing them along your body. I move down, stroking your legs, your thighs. I'm getting closer to your groin, teasing you. 

Mmm, you're becoming excited already, aren't you. Your heartbeat's gotten so fast. Don't worry, I won't make you wait any longer.

[Aroused] Take a finger and run it across the length of your shaft, gently. Imagine it's my finger touching you, playing with your beautiful cock. Let it get nice and hard for me. 

Don't rush. Enjoy the sensations.

[Moans] That's it. Now grip your hand around your cock and start stroking--*slowly*. Take your time. 

See me laying next to you, my hand going up and down along your cock. Up... and down.

Yeah, you like it when I jerk you off. My body is so close. You can smell a sweet aroma wafting off me. The scent fills your nostrils, making you fall even deeper under my trance. Everything's so... hazy. What little part of your conscious mind that was holding on begins to fade away. The only thing you know is that you want to obey me.

[Soft moan] I start pumping my hand a little faster. I turn your face and--[Kiss]--kiss you on the lips. 

[Making out] 

Do you want even more, sweetie?. Okay, but you're going to have get lubed up first. Spit in your hand and rub it all over your cock. Get it really slippery, got it? 

Good boy. Keep stroking. Not too fast, though.

Now imagine my mouth hovering over your groin. You can feel my hot breath against your skin. {Sound of gently blowing air} I get closer, until suddenly my lips are wrapping around the head of your penis. 

[Blowjob begins. Feel free to add improv or extend this section as much as you want] 

[Moans] I can taste the precum leaking out of you, honey.

You must be really turned on right now.

Mmm, yeah, play with your balls too. Lightly squeeze them. 

Good boy.

I'm going to try to take you even deeper.

{More intense sucking, possibly some gagging sounds}

[Breathing harder] Are those balls starting to fill up?

Well, you can't cum yet, sweetie. 

[Some more sucking noises] Promise me you'll hold it in.

Stroke slower if you have to.

I just want to taste you a little more. 

[Blowjob continues for a short time, then ends] There.

Now take your hand off your cock. Let yourself cool down for a moment. [Deep breath] *Breathe*. 

See me shift on the bed, moving so I can straddle you. I'm completely soaked. My pussy is desperate to be filled. 

[Moans] I'm going to guide you inside me. [Deep moan as he enters her]

[Sex begins. Feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or extend this section as much as you want]

[Breathing harder] Start stroking that cock again. Tighten your grip a little more than before. 

Oh fuck, I can feel it twitching. 

Yes! This is all I want, baby, to be joined so completely with you. 

Can you feel my pussy clenching up? It doesn't want to let you go, baby.

Yeah, lie there as I shake my hips. [Deep moaning] It's drives me crazy when you hit that spot. 

Stroke yourself faster, baby. I want you to get really close. 

[A little firm] But don't cum yet. Ride the pleasure until I tell you to stop. 

Be a good boy for me. Hold it in.

[More moans] Fuck, I'm almost there, too.

I'm going to count you down, okay? It might get a little intense.

10... 9.. 8... Stroke as fast as you can.

7... 6... 5... 4... [Moan] Almost there

3.. 2.. Get ready to burst for me.

1... 0... Do it! Cum for me, baby! Shoot it all out! 

[Imrpov to orgasm. Sex ends]

[Slowly settling back down] Good boy. That was a really big load. 

[Self-conscious laugh] I didn't know if you were going to like the sounds I added, but I guess there was no reason to worry.

What really matters if that you got to relax. So, are you feeling better?

[Brief pause for response]

Mmm, I'm happy to hear that. I liked it, too. [Soft laugh] You look so cute when you cum. 

What? It's true. 

[Contented sigh] My sensors are telling me that your heartbeat's slowing down. You must be getting sleepy. That's okay, baby. You can let yourself drift off. Close your eyes, listen to the raindrops falling outside; I'll watch over you.


End file.
